Unraveling Legands old
by Neonz
Summary: Kat is a thirteen year old girl. She hasn't been particulary fond of pokemon, but when she meets a baby mew, her perspective starts to change. Little does Kat know, the young mew and her will soon be thrown into a world of adventures.
1. New Beginnings

**I've wanted to write this for awhile now. O.o, I'd tell you how long I've wanted to write this, but that's not really important. So. Yeah. X.x.**

**This fanfiction was inspired by the way too adorable mew plush in my bedroom:D. Hooray! **

**_I do NOT own Pokemon._ **

New Beginnings

"Mom! I'm going for a walk!" Kat loudly informed her mother.

"Alright, Katrina, dear, but don't-"

But Kat was already out the door before her mother had begun to lecture her. Kat had learned from experience this was the smarter thing to do. Katrina Maitz was a 13 year old girl. She had straight, just below shoulder length hair. It was died black. She wore a pink tee-shirt with a blue heart in the middle of it. It was her favorite shirt, more or less because her sister gave it to her for Christmas. She had dark jeans on. Kat had plastered blue hearts on them so they would somewhat match her shirt.

Kat wasn't raised around pokemon, and she kind of preferred it that way. You see, when she was only five, her older sister, ten at that time, decided she would wander off into the world of pokemon and become a master. Now Kat hardly every saw her sister, Kaylee anymore. Kaylee came home to Mauville City for holidays, and sometimes she had to pass by the city and would stop in. This added up to about three times a month; still, not very often.

Kat walked into the area connecting Mauville and Verdanturf City. It was her favorite place to be. She could pick berries, and occasionally a zigzagoon would pop out at random and greet her. Cute things, zigzagoons.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump over in the berry bushes.

Kat looked over. She heard an adorable little squeak, and decided to investigate.

Wandering over to the berry bush, she moved a branch aside, revealing the creature that had spoken.

'_It's a little pink blue eyed thing…' _ Was Kat's first thought towards the pokemon. The creature turned around, looking at Kat expectantly. It blinked it's huge, blue eyes. "Mew?" The creature asked happily.

Kat smiled. Cautiously, Kat scooped up the little pokemon. "Hey, little…uhm. Little pink blue eyed thing!" Kat greeted happily. The little pokemon squealed and smiled. Blinking a few times, the little pokemon fell asleep.

Kat carefully lowered the sleeping pokemon back into the berry bush and headed home. Hey, maybe pokemon aren't so bad after all. The cute ones are nice, anyways. Kat had no idea she had just incountered a younger version of the pokemon scientist and trainers have searched years and years to try and find. The legendary pokemon mew.

**All right. Reviews wanted and appreciated:D. Don't expect really long chapters and lots of updates; I don't have the time. I'll update whenever I have spare time between school and homework. XD.**


	2. Berry Lovers

**A grand total of 0 reviews! Not bad, not bad. :D. Hey, I wasn't expecting a lot. xD. **

**Anyways, second chapter onwards!**

**I do not own pokemon. (No duh)**

Berry Lovers

Kat had not-so-surprisingly gone home without thinking about the fact the little pink blue eyed thing she had seen could really be a legendary pokemon. Though, to be honest, most pokemon aren't legendary, so I guess she shouldn't have been thinking about that. But on another note, it is surprising she didn't know about Mew. Mew! I mean, who doesn't know about Mew?

Well, Katrina Maitz didn't, for one.

"Mom! MOM! I'm going for a walk!" Kat said, the very next morning.

"All right, Katrina, but-"

But as usual Kat ignored her mothers pestering and quickly headed outside to her favorite little area just between Mauville City and Verdanturf town. Out of curiosity, Kat went over to the berry bush where she had found the little pink blue eyed thing yesterday. Kat rustled the leaves and a tiny pink figure popped it's head out to see what was happening.

"Hey Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing!" Kat cooed happily at the small pokemon.

"Mew! Mewwww!" The little pokemon said brightly. Suddenly, the Mew whined, looking up at Kat expectantly.

"What is it Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing? You hungry?" Kat asked, "You do know you're living in a berry bush, right?" Kat received a blank stare in reply. "Uh. Berries. You know, _berry_?" Another blank stare. "Um, well, you eat berries. Like, food?"

At this Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing looked up happily at the berry bush.

"Yeah! You eat berries, food!" Kat took a berry off the bush and handed it to Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing, who stared at it for a moment before it dropped out of the Mew's small arms.

Kat blinked and took another berry off the bush. "No, you eat it, like this," Kat was about to eat the berry when she realized that it was, in fact, a rawst berry. _'Oh, joy.' _ She thought sarcastically, looking at the bitter berry, then back at the huge eyed pokemon sitting before her. Kat sighed and ate the berry, trying hard not to wince.

"Uh, yeah…g-great berry there, yup, nice…" She said, half gagging. Kat hated bitter stuff.

Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing seemed to grasp the concept of eating, and bit the berry on the ground. It chewed and swallowed, then took another bite.

"You must've been hungry, huh?" Kat asked, gaping at the fact the little pokemon seemed to be enjoying the bitter berry.

It ate the remainder of the berry, and then looked up at the bush for a moment, and another berry fell down.

Kat blinked. Whoa. That was a little weird. She shook her head. Just a coincidence.

"Kay, Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing, I'm going home now." Kat said, turning around and walking back.

Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing tilted it's head for a few seconds, then followed Kat back home. Just as Kat was about to close the door, the little Mew hopped in. And all this happened without Kat knowing it.

**Tadaaaa:o! What'll happen next? Only I know! Muahahahaha!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated:D.**


	3. Something Happens

**No, I haven't updated in a while. :p. I said I wouldn't, didn't I? But, I actually have a reason. :o. Remember the little adorable mew plush in my room that inspired my story? My mom DONATED it. :OO. My mother donated my inspiration to the poverty child fund. :ppppp. Thanks mom. XD. Anyways…**

**I GOT TWO REVIEWS:DDD!! Thanks a billion times over reviewers:)**

**I do not own Pokemon. What? And you do?**

Something Happens. Yeah.

Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing had snuck into the door behind Kat, if you've forgotten from the last chapter. Kat hadn't noticed the tiny pink Mew bouncing in the door right before she closed it. Though, she did notice once she was in her room, and Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing stuck it's small head though the door. Wow. I used the word "door" a lot right there.

"Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing! What…How-" Kat started exclaiming before a knock on the front door cut her off. She heard her mother open it. Then she heard happy greetings being made.

'_Kaylee!'_ Kat thought, hearing the voice of her sister at the door. She turned to Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing. "Stay here, kay?" The Mew squeaked happily in reply and turned its attention to a pile of magazines on Kat's floor.

Kat ran downstairs and was greeted by her older sister.

"Hey Kat! I think you've grown an inch!" She said, before tilting her head in mockery, "Well, maybe half an inch." Kaylee and her mother giggled at the joke.

"Nice to see you too," Kat muttered, "Look, uh, Kaylee? Can I ask you something? In my room?"

Kat's mother laughed and went into the kitchen. "I'll get supper ready, alright?" The two girls nodded, and trudged upstairs.

"What did you want to ask me?" Kaylee asked, smiling.

"Just…something…" Kat answered, leading her sister into her room.

Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing looked up from the now torn magazines and scurried quickly under Kat's bed, whimpering softly.

Kat kneeled down and peered under the bed. "Hey, Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing, don't be scared," Kat paused at looked at her sister, "Well, maybe you should be, but come on."

Somehow, Kat's words got the little Mew out from under the bed, and Kat cradled Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing in her arms. "Do you know what kind of pokemon this is?" Kat asked, indicating Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing.

Kaylee laughed. "Okay, if this is some kind of prank show, then you can stop now. I'm not falling for it."

Kat looked at Kaylee oddly, "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, like my little sister would actually have a Mew hiding in her room."

"A Mew? I've never heard of one before."

"…Yes you have. You must have read billions of storybooks on them as a kid." Kaylee said, nodding.

"Uh, no." Kat replied simply, "I just found Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing in a berry bush right outside Mauville." Kat said. She was starting to get confused.

"…Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing? Real creative Kat." Kaylee said sarcastically.

Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing looked at Kaylee, tipping its head.

"…It's real, isn't it? The Mew?" Kaylee asked catiously, for part of her still said she was going to be on national television as the person who believed Mew was actually in her sister's room.

"No duh, haven't I said that already?" Kat said, annoyed.

"…Uh…" Kaylee paused, "You…do know that this is a pokemon people have thought didn't even exist, right? And now you've found one, right?"

Kat looked down at Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing. "So, I'm famous?"

"Pretty much." Kaylee looked at Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing. "Can I see her?"

"Um, her?" Kat questioned, "How do you know that?"

Kaylee shrugged. "I read in a storybook as a child all Mews were female."

"Kay, whatever." Kat passed Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing over to her sister, but the small mew protested, squealing unhappily. Kat faltered. "I…"

Kaylee smiled. "S'okay, I think she likes you, as a, like, mother or something."

Was it just Kat, or was her sister being way too nice? Scary nice.

"Yeah, right, sure…"

"Turn on the TV! You are _not _going to believe this!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Kat flicked on the television she had in her room, and watched in disbelief.

A video flashed on the screen "_Breaking News_" written under in. The video showed a pink pokemon floating momentarily in a large forest. Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing squeaked happily, leaping out of Kats arms. The Mew, a lot bigger than Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing, on the TV turned its head, and seeing the camara, vanished.

"Reporters say the Mew was spotted in route 120 this afternoon. Now, here's Bob with the weather…"

Kat turned the TV off. "Well, I'm going to route 120." Kat said, decidedly. "Tell mom I was going to see, um, someone." Kat jumped off the bed, Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing in tow. "Bye Kaylee!"

Kaylee blinked as she heard the front door slam shut. Scribbling a quick note, and leaving it on Kat's bed, Kaylee hopped out the window.

Yup, that's right, Kaylee jumped out the window.

**Okay, not my best chapter. Heh. It was a bit rushed, as you might have noticed. It'll get better, I promise. :D.**

**Review, pwease? –huge Little Pink Blue Eyed Thing eyes- **


	4. Notice!

**Hey all! :) It's been a while, eh? I am sorry about that. This story was abandoned for quite a while. xP. But guess what? It's back baby. B). Oh yeah! However, instead of picking up where I left off, I'm going to re-write it. There are several reasons I want to do this... number one: I feel connected to the plot, but not to the story. It's just been so long that it doesn't even feel that what I wrote was mine. I want to get a fresh start. ). Number two: Even waaaay back when I was thirteen (two years. xD.) I wanted to re-write it. I didn't feel that I put enough effort into it, although when I look at this story now I don't think I did that bad of a job. xD. Number three: There is stuff I want to add, take away, and change. Currently I'm writing an intro for it which will give you an idea of why the little mew was abandoned. It's almost done. :D. Number four: There's been a change in generation. oo; Yeah, I know, it's been that long. xD. I started this in Gen III, and it is now Gen IV. I guess we weren't far enough into the story for it to really matter, but it's a factor anyways. **

**And I guess number five would be that I have a lot of reasons. xD. Number one is the one that really makes me want to re-write it though. **

**But why did I stop writing in the first place? NUMBER ONE: ...Hehe, just kidding. :D. There are two main reasons: I was lazy and I really didn't have a good idea of where the plot was headed. Plus I lost my inspiration. :( I LOVE YOU ADORABLE MEW PLUSH! /cry**

**I now have a fairly good idea of where the plot is headed... and, well, I'm still kinda lazy. But I can work around that. xD.**

**And there is something else I want to inform you of that may affect the new story! Two things actually. Number one! The computer I write fanfiction on was moved to my room!! DDD. I was insanely pleased about that, obviously. And... number two. xP. The computer was moved to my room because we got a new one because this one was all virus'd. We had to get most of the stuff on it moved into backup files when it was cleared. The computer does not let me open the backup files, for whatever reason. As a result, I can't use mircosoft word anymore. So how am I writing this? Every computer automatically comes with WordPad. Unfortunately... WordPad does not have spell check. n-n; So I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammer errors! I am a spelling/grammer freak though... I should be able to catch most typos myself. xD. **

**Anyways, I am determined not to abandon the re-write!! It will be finished!! :D.**

**As I mentioned before, the first chapter is almost done and will be posted soon. I'll be keeping this version though. Even though it's not finished, I still like reading it and all of my reviews. :D. Thank you so much to the following people for reviewing: AnimeCrazy88 (x2! :D.) Dark Magician Girl Aeris (x2! :D.) Shadow Shamira, fallingautumnleaves, ironicshorti, Tsaukpaetra, and October Autumn. Reviews help stop the effects of laziness, remember that! ;D. And thanks to all readers in general!**

**Alrighty, this story is completed, I guess! xD. See you in the re-write, to be posted today if I can finish it after this, or tomorrow!**

**Tangy (Neonz)**


End file.
